Positive and Negative
by ashzlen
Summary: Rin bersumpah akan mengubah sejarah Positif dan Negatif. Sekeras apapun mengubahnya, dia tetap tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya pada Len. Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini. FINAL CHAPTER!/Chapter 6: I will change the Rules and be a Legend/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya YAMAHA semakin didepan :v #ditabok**

 **Pokoknya Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Suka, silahkan baca, gak suka, simpel, injek tombol Back, karena tekan sudah terlalu mainstream**

 **Oke, hepi riding (R.I.P ENGLISH)**

 **Maafkan kenistaan saya :'v**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Anak baru yang satu ini... Gak banget deh!"

* * *

Di seluruh SMA Vo-CALOID, hanya kelas 2-B yang memiliki jumlah murid 21 anak. Mereka semua duduk berpasang-pasangan. Berdua-dua...

Sedangkan aku,

Duduk sendirian ditengah-tengah mereka.

Benar-benar ditengah. Dibagian kiri, ada 5 meja panjang yang setiap meja diduduki oleh dua orang siswa, dibagian kanan, juga sama.

Dan ditengah,

... Itu mejaku.

Aku duduk sendirian.

Satu-satunya pandangan yang sangat sering kulihat adalah...

Papan tulis yang tepat 6 meter didepanku, dan...

... Kursi kosong yang terletak didepan mejaku.

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Kagene Rin, seorang perempuan yang pendiam dan super misterius. Biar wajahnya cukup menarik, tetapi dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia mengenakan bando pita yang cukup besar dikepalanya, dan 4 jepitan putih. Warna bola mata kanannya biru _azure,_ sedangkan mata kirinya ditutupi oleh penutup mata berwarna putih( **Note : Pasti tau Takanashi Rikka di Chuunibyou, kan? Penutupnya seperti itu)**. Gambarannya bagaimana, silahkan bayangkan sendiri...

BRUKK! Seseorang menabrak Rin.

"A-aah! Maaf, Kagene-san!" kata orang itu. Seorang perempuan yang rambutnya _twintail_ panjang berwarna _teal_ , Hatsune Miku. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Rin mengangguk dan berlalu.

"Apa dia selalu begitu, ya?" gumam Miku pada dirinya sendiri. Miku adalah teman satu kelas Rin. Dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas 2-B.

Masuk kelas, Rin langsung duduk ditempatnya. Tempat duduknya terletak ditengah-tengah ruang. Dia duduk sendirian, sedangkan teman-temannya duduk berpasangan dengan kata lain dua orang.

Rin duduk dan membaca novel tebalnya.

"Hei, lihat, si penyihir sedang membaca buku." celetuk salah satu anak dikelas 2-B. Rin tidak menggubris omongan anak itu.

"Haha, iya, kira-kira buku apa yang dia baca?" tanya teman bicaranya.

"Buku sihir?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rin menatap tajam kearah kedua anak tersebut. Anak-anak yang tadi meledek Rin bergidik dan langsung kabur. Rin menghela nafas.

"Ngg... Ano.. Kagene-san... Jika kau berkenan, kau bisa menggabung mejamu dengan meja kami..." tawar Megurine Luka diikuti anggukan teman sebangkunya, Gumi.

Rin hanya melirik Luka dan Gumi sekilas lalu beralih kembali kearah novelnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa..." jawab Rin dengan suara yang pelan.

"A-ah! Begitu, ya? Ka-kalau begitu, kau boleh bergabung denga kami kapan saja kau mau..." seru Gumi. Rin tidak merespon. Luka dan Gumi menjauhi meja Rin.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang, dia gak bakal mau diajakkin!" gerutu Gumi.

"Cih! Aku kan cuma ngelakuin apa yang disuruh Meiko-sensei!" jawab Luka.

"Apa sih, yang ada dibalik penutup matanya itu?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Aku penasaran. Apa mungkin dia itu katarak?"

"Kurasa sih, bola matanya gak ada!"

"Ma-masa, sihh?"

"Kan kurasa... Aku gak bilang kalo bola matanya gak ada!"

"Kata-katamu frontal banget, Luka!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luka dan Gumi malah tertawa-tawa. Sejujurnya, Rin amat-amat-sangat tersinggung. Ingin rasanya dia menggebrak meja. Tapi demi menjaga _image_ -nya selama ini, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nah-nah-nah, kalian semua, ayo cepat duduk!" Meiko-sensei sudah ada didepan pintu kelas. Semuanya langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Ayo, Kagami-kun." Meiko-sensei berbicara pada seorang anak dibelakangnya.

"Ngg, apa tak bisa kau melepas 'itu' saat dikelas?" tanya Meiko-sensei masih diluar kelas atau tepatnya didepan pintu kelas sehingga anak-anak tidak bisa melihat wujud(?) mereka.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah, sensei?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, tidak! Ya sudah, tak apa, ayo masuk." Meiko-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas dan seorang laki-laki mengekorinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Meiko-sensei duduk dimeja guru yang dekat dengan papan tulis.

Rin sedikit tersentak melihat laki-laki itu. Ya, dia baru melihat laki-laki itu saat anak itu sudah didepan papan tulis karena dari tadi dia terfokus pada kertas dikolong mejanya.

 **[Rin POV]**

Aaapa?

Apa mungkin kalau dia po-

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ perkenalkan namaku Kagami Len. Panggil Len saja, _yoroshiku_!" anak itu, Len, membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum. Laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ tinggi dan beriris _azure_. Ditambah...

... Dia mengenakan penutup mata sepertiku.

"Nah, Kagami-kun, silahkan duduk dikursi kosong yang ada didepan Kagene-san." Meiko-sensei menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada didepanku.

Kursi yang selama ini kosong akan terisi?

Len melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk dimeja yang ada didepanku. Saat melihatku, dia sedikit tersentak, tapi dia tak melupakan senyumnya. Aku hanya diam.

Istirahat. Len kedatangan banyak teman. Hmm, ya, kuakui dia cukup tampan. Dia juga ramah. Banyak yang membandingkan dia denganku, tapi dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Dia disukai banyak orang. Mejanya yang terletak didepanku sangat ramai. Berbeda dengan mejaku, yang terletak tepat dibelakang meja Len, sepi. Hanya ada aku yang sibuk mengarahkan mataku ke buku novelku.

Bel masuk berdering. Aku menyimpan novelku kembali kedalam tas.

"Hei."

Aku merasa seseorang memanggilku. Namun, aku tidak mengubrisnya, mungkin hanya anak-anak lain yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Tidak perlu bingung, aku memanggilmu, Kagene Rin..." seru suara yang sama. Aku menoleh kedepan. Len.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Apa kau jarang sekali mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu dikelas? Kudengar-dengar tadi, banyak yang bilang katanya kau misterius sekali..."

"Lalu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Mereka bukan teman-temanku."

"Tapi mereka satu kelas denganmu."

"Mereka jarang menyapaku."

"Apa teman itu harus sering menyapa?"

"Tidak juga."

"Menurutmu apa arti 'teman' itu?"

Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Orang yang tidak membenciku dan mengerti diriku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menganggap mereka teman?"

"Mereka membenciku."

"Apa orang yang tidak membencimu adalah temanmu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, aku bisa gila mendengarnya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya."

"Berarti, aku temanmu, dong?"

Aku sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak membencimu! Dan aku sangat mengerti dirimu!" kata Len dengan bangga. Kenapa sih, dia?

"Apa-apaan, sih? Sejak kapan kau menjadi temanku?" bantahku. Anak-anak lain melihat aku dan Len yang mulai sedikit ribut.

"Tadi?"

"Hentikan! Kau mengangguku!"

"Penutup mata itu..." gumam Len. Aku sedikit kaget. Jantungku berdegup kencang―penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan bocah kuning ini selanjutnya.

"...kau membelinya dimana? Bagus, lho! Klasik! Aku suka!" kata Len akhirnya. Aku menghela nafas sedikit lega.

"Ibuku yang memberikannya padaku." Aku menjawab pelan.

"Kenapa kau memakai penutup mata?" tanya Len.

"Ngg... Aku punya penyakit mata yang cukup serius sejak kecil."

"Oooh.. Begitu.."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ya, aku juga. Mataku aneh. Mungkin sama sepertimu!"

Matanya aneh?

"Kau membeli penutup mata itu dimana?" tanyaku pada Len.

Len tersenyum. Seperti senyum lega.

"Aku diberi oleh ayahku sebagai oleh-oleh dari Amerika. Sekalian untuk mengganti penutup mata milikku yang lama."

"Oh, begitu..."

Len terkikik.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku agak aneh. Len masih sedikit terkikik.

"Haha, lihat! Kau sangat menikmati obrolan kita! Lihat, kelihatannya kau sangat menyukainya! Hahaha!" Len melanjutkan tawanya. Pipiku memanas.

"Haha, apa-apaan tuh? Pipimu kenapa merah begitu? Kelihatannya aku benar, ya?" Len berkata keras-keras. Satu kelas memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Jangan berkata terlalu keras, dasar bodoh!" seruku.

"Iya-iya, maafkan aku..." Len meminta maaf.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan duduk dengan tenang lagi. Len menggenggam tanganku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, BAKA?" tanyaku.

"Nah, aku sangat mengerti dirimu. Apa aku tema-AH! Tidak! Apa aku sudah bisa jadi 'sahabat'mu?" tanya Len menatap dalam mataku.

Kalau kupikir, mungkin Len orang yang baik. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia malah tersakiti olehku? Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain terluka. Apalagi aku memiliki mat-

"Bagaimana?" tanya Len masih belum melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Mmm.. Ya, boleh saja..." kataku sedikit malu-malu. Len tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, besok kutunggu kau ke atap, ya?" kata Len.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kita makan _bento_ bersama!" Len nyengir. Aku tersenyum.

"Ayo..."

Lagi-lagi Len tersenyum.

"Tuh kan, sudah kuduga, kau pasti lebih manis kalau tersenyum!"

Wajahku memanas.

"Ja-jangan ngomong seperti itu, Len Baka!"

"Wah, wah! _Tsundere_ , ya?"

"A-aku tidak _tsundere_!"

"Kalau kau tersenyum lagi, akan kufoto dan kujadikan _wallpaper_ dihp-ku!"

"GAH! Ku-ku-bi...!"

"Apa? Kukub*ma Energi?" :v

"Kubilang jangan berkata begitu dasar bodoh!"

" _Tsundere_ ~~"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Satu kelas hanya menatap kami berdua dengan heran.

 **[? POV]**

Aku menemukannya...

...Negatif!

* * *

 **Follow Favorite, terserah kalian, yah, kalau iya, Mikan seneng! #PLAK :P**

 **Review-nya ditunggu, please~**

* * *

PREVIEW

Chapter 2. "Len"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari perkataanmu kemarin..."

"Perlihatkan milikmu, maka aku juga akan memperlihatkan milikku."

"Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya YAMAHA semakin didepan :v #ditabok**

 **Pokoknya Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Suka, silahkan baca, gak suka, simpel, injek tombol Back, karena tekan sudah terlalu mainstream**

 **Oke, hepi riding (R.I.P ENGLISH)**

 **Maafkan kenistaan saya :'v**

* * *

 **Balesan untuk review w**

 **To rechan**

 **Hehe, iya, nih udah diapdet(?). Makasih mau baca fict Mikan :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Len"

* * *

 **[Len POV]**

KRRRIIIINNGGG~~! KK-PIK!

Jam berapa ini? Aku meraih jam weker. Hm? Masih jam 7...

Aku bangun dengan malas dari tempat tidur. Aku menuju cermin persegi yang menggantung didinding kamarku.

"Ukh.." setelah beberapa saat memerhatikan diriku sendiri dicermin, mataku menjadi sakit. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai penutup mataku, setelah membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigiku.

Setelah memakai seragamku, aku turun kelantai bawah.

"Ohayou, Len-kun." sapa Rinto-nii.

"Ohayou mo, Rinto-nii." balasku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Menurut nii-san?"

"Sudahlah, makan roti bagianmu. Ini."

Aku duduk dimeja makan dan segera menyantap roti milikku dan sudah terhidang susu hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh Rinto-nii.

* * *

Sekolah, aku memasukki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah yang biasa saja(?) dan banyak murid yang menatapku seperti orang aneh. Apa semuanya juga memperlakukan Rin seperti ini?

Ah.

Tunggu.

Itu Rin!

Dia ada tepat kurang lebih 6 meter didepanku. Aku berlari menghampirinya lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Ohayou!" sapaku. Rin hanya menoleh sekilas padaku dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Nee, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyaku. Rin tetap acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak ada, tapi menyingkirlah dari bahuku." Rin berkata tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya. Rin mempercepat langkahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya dari belakang.

* * *

Istirahat, seperti yang dibilang kemarin, aku menunggu Rin di atap sekolah dengan membawa roti sandwich yang sempat kubeli saat perjalanan menuju sekolah. 5 menit berlalu. Anak itu kemana sih? Jangan bilang dia lupa...

TEP, TEP, TEP! Suara langkah kaki, kurasa itu Rin.

KRIEEKK... Pintu atap terbuka. Pita putih mencuat keluar. Rin muncul.

"Ah, kau datang juga." Aku berdiri. Rin diam dan menghampiriku. Tanpa memedulikanku yang berdiri menatapnya, dia duduk didekatku. Aku ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanyaku.

"Katsu."

Aku memilih untuk diam dan membuka kemasan sandwichku.

"Kau mau?" Rin memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia menawarkan kotak bento-nya padaku, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menatapku, dia membuang mukanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Boleh. Dasar _tsundere_." Aku mengambil Katsu miliknya sebuah. Rin mendengus.

Langit sangat cerah hari ini. Suasananya hangat. Ada burung-burung putih yang bertengger diatap. Pandangan Rin beralih ke burung-burung tersebut. Iris _azure_ -nya menatap burung itu dengan sedikit pandangan 'mengagumkan'.

"Burung itu..." gumam Rin. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa'. Sepertinya dia mengerti tatapanku walau tanpa melihat wajahku.

"...Lucu." lanjutnya.

"Iya benar..." tambahku.

"Hey, Len."

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari perkataanmu kemarin..."

"Yang mana?"

"'Mataku aneh'."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya dan memperlambat kunyahan sandwich dimulutku.

 **[Normal POV]**

"Ahh... Ya.. Itu.. Aku kan bicara setelah itu, kalau mungkin sama sepertimu.. Penyakit yang sama sepertimu.." jawab Len sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk. Rin menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali menatap bento-nya dan memakannya. Len menatap Rin.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Len pada Rin.

"Bukan apa-apa." Rin tetap mengunyah Katsu-nya.

"Ah, ayolah! Apa yang ingin kau tau?"

"Tidak, aku lega ternyata bukan kau."

"Apanya?"

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan padamu, Len."

"Apa?"

"Janji kau akan memenuhinya?"

Len terdiam. Dia mulai penasaran. Apa dia mau menembakku? Aahh! Tidak mungkin! Rin itu kan _tsundere_! Len membatin yang tidak-tidak. Wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah.

"A-apa..?" tanya Len.

"A—"

"AA! TUNGGU, RIN! JANGAN DILANJUTKAN DULU!" Len menutupi wajahnya dengan kemasan plastik bekas sandwich.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Rin heran.

"A-aah! Tidak ayo lanjutkan!"

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?"

Len meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Apa iya?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Biar kutemani ke UKS." Rin menawarkan diri.

"Ah, tidak, tidak usah! Mungkin cuacanya sedikit mulai memanas.. Aku suka memerah jika terkena panas sedikit!"

Rin hanya ber-ooh.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh melihat apa yang ada dibalik—"

"GAAH! DASAR MESUM! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN RINNN?" teriak Len.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau melihat apa, hahh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Da-dasar menjijikkan!"

"Dengarkan dulu aku berbicara, dasar bodoh."

Len menenang. Dia belum siap untuk mendengar kata-kata 'Aku suka kamu' keluar dari mulut Rin. Hanya saja Len terlalu geer...

"Apa aku boleh melihat matamu yang tertutup penutup mata?"

Len menatap Rin dan diam. Lalu dia mengalihkan pemandangannya kelangit yang luas.

"Boleh saja." Len akhirnya menjawab. "Tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Apa?"

"Perlihatkan milikmu, maka aku juga akan memperlihatkan milikku."

Kini ganti Rin yang diam.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan..." balas Rin.

* * *

"Tadaima." Rin melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, Rin-chan." Lily, kaa-san Rin, menyambut anaknya pulang dengan ramah. Lily memakai penutup mata, sama seperti Rin. Rin diam dan langsung pergi kelantai atas, kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk tidak menatap dirimu lama-lama didepan cermin!" Lily berteriak. Rin yang ada didepan pintu memelankan aktifitasnya dan menghela nafas.

"Aku juga tidak mau terlahir dikeluarga ini..." gumam Rin lalu membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

* * *

"Tadaimaaaaaa!" Len dengan bahagia melepas sepatunya.

"Len, jangan terlalu berisik!" seru tou-san Len, Leon. Tou-sannya baru pulang bekerja dan akan kembali bekerja lagi sore nanti.

"Haha, gomen, gomen!" Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, kenapa?" tanya tou-sannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh! Sudah ya, tou-san, aku mau ke kamar!" Len berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya. Setelah membanting pintu kamarnya, ia bersandar pada pintu dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bahagia kalau melihatku sekarang..." gumam Len.

"...Kaa-san."

 **[Rin POV]**

Setelah melempar tasku sembarang tempat, aku merebahkan diri ke kasur. Melepas penutup mata putihku. Dan membiarkannya. Tidak apa. Asal aku tidak menatap diriku lama-lama didepan cermin. Aku menghela nafas.

"Tidak nyaman." Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. "Kalau tidak boleh menatap diri lama-lama dicermin, untuk apa ada cermin dikamar ini?"

"Cih, kenapa aku tidak mati saja?" aku memeluk boneka jeruk besar milikku. Boneka kesayanganku.

"Tenang saja, kau akan mati, kok."

Sebuah suara terdengar didalam kamar.

"Saat sudah waktunya nanti, kau akan mati." Sesosok pria bersyal biru tua yang berwarna sama dengan rambut dan bola matanya itu berdiri tepat didepan ranjangku. Dia berpakaian serba hitam. Kaito.

"Aku tau," gumamku kembali memeluk boneka jerukku. "tapi kenapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku saat aku baru dilahirkan kedunia saja?"

"Manusia khusus tidak bisa diambil nyawanya saat ia baru lahir."

"Tapi, tetap saja, meski hidup aku akan menderita dan mati dengan menderita juga."

"Itu telah menjadi takdirmu."

"Siapa juga yang ingin memiliki takdir seperti ini?"

"Salahkan saja ibumu, kenapa dia melahirkanmu?"

"Aku ingin menyalahkannya, tapi aku tidak boleh."

"Nasibmu saja yang kurang beruntung. Kenapa kau tidak terlahir sebagai positif?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin. Aku tidak ingin menjadi negatif, atau jadi postif... Aku ingin jadi perempuan normal yang menikmati waktu semasa hidupnya, bermain bersama teman-temanku, tertawa, berbagi pengalaman... Tapi, jika aku membuka rahasiaku, mereka akan terkutuk."

"Benar. Kalau begitu, jangan buka rahasiamu!"

"Bisa kau beritahu aku, siapa positif yang mejadi lawanku?"

"Tidak. Tapi biar aku membantumu, sedikit lagi kau akan meraihnya."

"Siapa?"

"Cari tau saja sendiri!"

"Cih! Dasar tidak berguna.."

"Sudah, banyak urusan yang perlu kuselesaikan, kau uruslah, dirimu sendiri."

Kaito hilang keluar jendela. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan?"

Len terlintas dibenakku.

"Atau mungkin... Dia positif?"

* * *

 **Follow Favorite, terserah kalian, yah, kalau bisa sih, semuanya juga boleh. HAHA #plakk**

 **Review-nya ditunggu, please~**

* * *

PREVIEW

Chapter 3. "Be Closer"

"Siapa orang yang kau benci?"

"Siapa bilang aku jadi fans-mu? DASAR GEER!"

"Aku cuma tidak ingin kau jadi terkutuk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya YAMAHA semakin didepan :v #ditabok**

 **Pokoknya Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Suka, silahkan baca, gak suka, simpel, injek tombol Back, karena tekan sudah terlalu mainstream**

 **Oke, hepi riding (R.I.P ENGLISH)**

 **Maafkan kenistaan saya :'v**

* * *

 **Balesan untuk review 0_0!**

 **To rechan**

 **Penasaran? Baca terus ya :p  
Alurnya kelambatan? UWAAAHH! Maafin, Mikan! T_T**

 **Harap dimaklumi, saya author newbie #plakk  
Makasih kritikannya~**

 **To Guest**

 **Anda penasaran? #fixlupakanbahasaini  
Haha, baca aja terus! Nanti juga tau, kok! :D**

 **Matematika? Kamu kebanyakan belajar, ya? 0_0  
Gak ada, kok, gak ada hubungannya sama Matematika XD**

 **Ini udah aku lanjut, makasih mau review**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Be Closer

* * *

 **[Len POV]**

Aku mengambil sebuah buku tua yang diberikan tou-san. Sudah cukup lama, sih. Tapi aku baru tertarik untuk membacanya sekarang. Buku itu bersampul hitam. Isinya sudah bisa kutebak sendiri. Pasti Negatif Positif.

Aku membuka buku itu. Sepertinya ini buku yang diwariskan turun temurun kepada Positif.

Banyak hal yang belum kuketahui. Positif hanya boleh menikah dengan Negatif. Aku merasa kalau wajahku mulai memanas. Ah, sepertinya aku menjadi sedikit 'senang'. Apa sih, yang aku sukai dari Rin? Dia _tsundere_ , cuek, dingin, dan blah blah blah. Uwaaah, masa depanku mulai terlihat! Aku membaca kata-kata selanjutnya. Aku kaget. Sedih. Bingung. Dan makin penasaran.

" _ **Setelah mereka memiliki keturunan, laki-laki atau perempuan, Negatif harus dibunuh."**_

"A-apa?" gumamku. Jadi, alasan kaa-san ku sudah tidak ada didunia ini karena kaa-san adalah Negatif. Tapi, kenapa Negatif harus dibunuh?

Aku menatap diriku didepan cermin. _Jangan menatap dirimu lama-lama didepan cermin._ Kata-kata tou-san terus beterbangan dikepalaku.

"A-aww!" aku meringis. Belum ada 15 detik! Cih, tidak seharusnya aku melanggar kata-kata orang tua!

Kalian pasti penasaran dengan mata kanan milikku dan Rin. Iya, kan? Tunggu saja.

Sekolah. Aku membuka loker milikku dan segera mengganti sepatuku. Semua orang tetap menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik dan penasaran. Pastinya mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'apa sih, yang ada dibalik penutup matanya'. Yah, mereka juga menggosipkanku dan Rin.

"Ohayou, RIN!" sapaku ramah kepadanya yang ada dibelakang kursiku. Dia hanya menatapku sebentar lalu beralih lagi kenovel tebalnya.

"Ada urusan?" tanyanya tanpa melihatku lagi.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, kau baca novel apa, sih?"

"Apa kau perlu mengetahuinya?"

"Enggak sih, tapi aku penasaran. Semenjak kemarin lusa, kedatanganku kesekolah ini, kau terus membaca novel tebal itu."

"Apa itu jadi masalah?"

"Ya, enggak, kan aku cuma tanya..."

Rin memilih diam dan kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Rin, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Len.

"Boleh saja." Rin membalas perkataan Len tanpa melirik kearahnya. Lagi.

"Siapa orang yang kau benci?"

"Semua orang."

"Termasuk aku?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

"Apa aku orang baik?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Tidak."

"Apa aku seksi?"

"Minus tidak."

"Bayangkan jika suatu hari kita pacaran, lalu kita terjebak didalam ruang olahraga yang gelap dan kita terkunci hanya berdua. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Simpel, aku akan berhenti membayangkannya."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Oke, aku mulai bingung harus bicara apa lagi dengan anak ini.

"Ng.. Rin, apa kau punya cinta pertama?" tanyaku lagi. Rin sedikit tersentak. Tapi dia tidak merusak _image_ -nya. Dia menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" Rin bertanya balik.

"Yah, hanya untuk menambah suasana... Habisnya, kayaknya suram banget. Kita kan tempat duduknya depan belakang..."

"Suasana apa? Romantis?"

"Aa..a.. Itu..."

"Maaf, tapi kau bukan tipeku."

 **JLEB.**

"Tipeku adalah cowok tinggi yang ganteng."

 **JLEB.** Menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang Shota yang pendek begitu menyakitkan.

"Berdada bidang dan keren."

 **JLEB.** Biar kuakui dadaku memang mulai terbentuk, tapi kata-kata keren? Aku tidak memilikinya.

"A-aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, bodoh!" bantahku.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau menyukaiku." sembur Rin balik.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku bukan tipemu?"

"Aku hanya bilang. Tidak boleh?"

"Yah, boleh saja, sih..."

Rin tersenyum tipis. **CKLIK!** Yes, dapat!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rin merebut ponselku. Dia mendapatkan kalau wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum terpotret diponsel milikku.

"Memotretmu dan menjadikannya wallpaper handphoneku!" Aku tersenyum jail.

"Aku tau kau nge- _fans_ , tapi tolong jangan potret aku diam-diam. Itu namanya kriminal."

"Siapa bilang aku jadi fans-mu? DASAR GEER!"

Rin melemparkan handphone-ku. Aku menangkapnya. Foto yang tadi sudah dihapus.

"He-hei!" tegurku.

"Sudah kubilang, itu namanya kriminal."

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Uh, padahal sudah dapat!

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Istirahat, seperti kemarin, Rin dan Len keatap untuk memakan bento bersama.

"Nih." Rin menyerahkan sepotong roti kepada Len.

"Buatku?" tanya Len.

"Bukan. Buat setan."

"Kenapa kau memberinya padaku? Kasih sana kesetan!"

"Ya buatmu lah, dasar bodoh."

 _Bilang 'dasar bodoh' dengan muka yang datar begitu, nggak banget, deh!_ Len membatin.

"Kau sendiri, gimana?" tanya Len menerima roti Rin.

"Aku membuatnya dua." Rin menggigit roti yang satunya.

Mendengar itu, Len jadi _blushing_.

"Kau sengaja membuat dua, dan satunya untukku, ya?" tanya Len.

"Dasar geer, akhir-akhir ini aku suka merasa lapar. Jadi kaa-san menyuruhku untuk membawa dua roti." Rin tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Len dan tetap mengunyah rotinya. "Aku kasihan saja padamu, yang setiap hari cuma bawa sepotong sandwich kecil yang bahkan kucing pun tidak akan kenyang memakannya."

 **JLEB.** Len : TENGSIII~~N

"Sekaligus menghemat biaya dan tenaga." Rin menambahkan. Len menatap Rin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Kaa-san itu _single parents_."

"To-tou-san ku juga, lho!"

Karena kaa-san/tou-san adalah positif... pikir Rin/Len.

"O-oh, begitu, memangnya, kenapa dengan tou-san mu?" tanya Len menyelidik. Rin diam. Mencari jawaban.

"Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku baru lahir." Rin menjawab sekenanya. Toh, dia nggak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, kaa-san juga meninggal karena sakit sehabis melahirkanku..." Len sedikit berbohong.

Rin dan Len saling berdiam-diaman. TES! Suara seperti tali yang putus. Len menoleh ke arah Rin. Satu tali penutup matanya putus. Len berdebar-debar. _Saatnya memastikan..._ batinnya.

Pluk. Penutup mata putih miliknya jatuh. Rin menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sial..." gumamnya. _Aku harus meminta perban ke UKS..._ batin Rin. _Tapi aku tidak bisa menatap cermin lama-lama..._

"Len, aku menitip kotak bento-ku, tolong taruh dikolong mejaku." Rin menyerahkan kotak bento-nya pada Len.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Len menerima kotak bento Rin. "Biar kubantu ka-"

"Tidak perlu!" Rin langsung berlari menuruni atap.

* * *

UKS.

"Permisi, sensei, boleh minta gulungan perban?" tanya Rin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Haku, guru geografi sekaligus penjaga UKS.

"Aku harus membalut mata kiriku."

"Kenapa? Apa matamu luka? Sini biar saya yang obati!" Haku-sensei panik.

"A-ahh, tidak usah sensei! Terima kasih, tapi sungguh tidak apa-apa... Berikan saja saya gulungan perbannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tolong."

Haku-sensei menghela nafas.

"Hmm, baiklah. Ini, jika ada apa-apa, panggil saya saja, oke?" Haku-sensei menyerahkan gulungan perban pada Rin.

"Iya sensei, terima kasih." Rin membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju kasur yang bersprei putih dan duduk disitu. Dia menutup tirai agar tidak terlihat. Lalu segera membalut matanya perlahan.

Setelah sekiranya telah kencang, Rin menatap cermin.

"Aneh, tapi tidak apa. Asal tidak ada yang melihat." Rin menyibak tirai. Ada Haku-sensei yang sedang mengobati anak yang terluka.

"Oh, Kagene-san, sudah selesai?" tanya Haku-sensei.

"Iya, sudah, terima kasih. Ini sisa perbannya sensei." Rin menyerahkan sisa perban yang tadi ia pinta.

"Benar matamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lecet dikelopak mata."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kesini saja, kapanpun."

"Iya, terima kasih, sensei." Rin membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali kekelas.

"Kagene-san." Seseorang memanggil Rin. Rin menoleh. Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kumpulkan tugas matematika yang tadi."

Rin berjalan menuju kursinya lalu merogoh tasnya, mencari buku latihan matematikanya. Setelah menemukannya, Rin memberinya pada Miku.

"Ano, Kagene-san,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau dan Kagami-kun bersahabat?"

Rin berfikir. "35 %"

"Apa pulang nanti kau mau kekafe bersamaku?"

"Maaf ta-"

"Ajak Kagami-kun."

"Maaf, aku menolak."

"Ke-kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Sekarang saja."

"Kenapa kau memakai penutup mata?"

 **Deg.**

"Aku punya penyakit mata dari kecil."

"Oh, begitu, ya... Baiklah, daah." Miku berjalan keluar kelas untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas Matematika kemeja guru.

Rin menghela nafas.

"Aku cuma tidak ingin kau jadi terkutuk."

* * *

 **Hahaha, akhirnya berhasil update~**

 **Mau Follow boleh, Favorite juga boleh, enggak juga gak papa  
**

 **Tapi kalo bisa sih, semuanya .-.**

 **Review, review, review, review! Aku butuh pendapat, saran, dan kritikannya.**

* * *

PREVIEW

Chapter 4. "Kekafe, yuk!"

"Tch, hidup pun aku menderita, lalu akan mati dibunuh dengan menderita juga."

"Ng, pulang sekolah nanti, kekafe yuk?"

"Len, besok, aku akan melihatkan mataku, bagaimana?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya YAMAHA semakin didepan :v #ditabok**

 **Pokoknya Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Suka, silahkan baca, gak suka, simpel, injek tombol Back, karena tekan sudah terlalu mainstream**

 **Oke, hepi riding (R.I.P ENGLISH)**

 **Maafkan kenistaan saya :'v**

* * *

 **Balesan untuk Review~~~ *ting tong ting tong***

 **To .1**

 **Arigatou! Ini udah Mikan lanjut :D  
Maksih juga reviewnya! Baca terus, ya! *plakk***

 **To Niori Rue**

 **Di Chapter ke-5 bakal terungkap, kok! Kamu baca terus ya, wwww  
Soal gak boleh lama-lama ngeliat kecermin juga bakal terungkap di chapter 5**

 **Kamu keracunan Creepypasta? 0_0  
Oh ya, aku juga suka mabok bahkan keracunan keong racun *woi***

 **Gak papa kalau kamu jadi gak jelas, namanya juga masa pertumbuhan/?**

 **Guest itu kamu toh? '-'a Huahaha  
Btw, ini udah dilanjut! Baca terus ya XD Jangan lupa review terus *plakk***

* * *

Chapter 4

"Kekafe, yuk!"

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**

Aku benci semuanya. Aku benci mata ini. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Aku benci kaa-san. Aku benci Positif Negatif. Aku benci. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian. Aku selalu menderita. Aku benci. Benci. Benci. Benci.

"Rin, ayo sarapan!" panggil kaa-san dari bawah. Aku segera melangkah turun.

"Menu hari ini telur gulung! Ayo, makan." Kaa-san menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kaa-san." panggilku.

"Hng?" gumam kaa-san.

"Kenapa, aku harus dilahirkan?"

Kaa-san diam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu?" tanya kaa-san balik.

"Aku benci."

Kaa-san menatapku aneh.

"Meski hidup aku merasa seperti mati saja." Aku mulai mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu, Rin..." hela kaa-san.

"Tch, hidup pun aku menderita, lalu akan mati dibunuh dengan menderita juga."

"Rin."

"Lumayan jika aku terlahir sebagai Positif, seperti kaa-san. Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai Negatif? Aku ingin hidup dan dicintai. Aku tidak ingin memiliki mata aneh ini, aku tidak mau mengutuk orang-orang."

"Rin, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak atau aku tidak akan memberimu stok jeruk selama sebulan."

Oke, ancaman kaa-san membuatku tutup mulut. Tidak mendapat stok jeruk selama sebulan membuat hidupku makin menderita. Setidaknya, sekarang kaa-san tau apa yang kurasakan...

Sekolah, seperti biasa, orang aneh itu, Len, menyapaku dengan bodohnya.

"Hai, Ri~n!" sapanya. Aku diam.

"Nanti makan bento lagi, ya? Aku bawa 2 potong burger lho!" katanya lagi. Aku tidak merespon perkataannya. Kuharap aku bisa mengutuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menggaet dirimu dibahuku, berat." Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dibahuku. Plek. Aku merasa ada yang janggal dikepalaku. Aku meraba-raba (?) kepalaku. Pitaku hilang. Aku menoleh ke arah Len.

"Kembalikan pitaku, dasar om-om."

"O-om om?" Len tidak setuju kalau kukatai.

"Cepat atau aku tidak akan makan bento bersamamu lagi."

"Baiklah, ini." Len memberikan pitaku kembali. Aku menyambarnya dan memakainya kembali dikepalaku. Aku berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Len berlari mengejarku dan berjalan disamping kananku.

"Jangan panggil aku om-om! Aku masih muda tau!" bentak Len.

"Masa bodoh. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Len."

"Dasar bodoh. Orang ini benar-benar bodoh."

Sampai dikelas, aku meletakkan tasku ditempat dudukku dan membaca novel yang belum kuselesaikan.

"Hei, baca buku terus. Tidak bosan?" tanya Len. Aku diam.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tuh tau."

Kelihatannya Len mulai geram. Aku tertawa. Dalam hati.

"Sudah mengerjakan PR belum? Kutebak belum." Aku memulai obrolan.

"PR? PR apa?" tanya Len.

"PR Bahasa Inggris."

"Sial! Tadi malam aku malah main _game_!"

"Sukurin."

"Ng.. Rin.."

"Apa? Contekan?"

"Wah, kau tau saja! Hehe, pinjam dong!"

"Tuh." Aku membanting buku tugas Bahasa Inggris dimejaku.

"Hehe, makasih!" Len mengangkat bukuku dan segera menyalinnya. Entah kenapa, aku malah tertarik untuk mengenal lebih dekat tentang dia.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Pluk. Seseorang menepuk kepalaku dengan buku.

"Nih, kukembalikan. Makasih, ya, Rin!" seru Len. Aku mengambilnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tasku.

"Hei, sekali-kali main, yuk!" Len menghadapkan kursinya kebelakang, kearah mejaku.

"Main apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng, pulang sekolah nanti, kekafe yuk?" ajak Len. Aku melihat dia sedikit _blushing_. Mungkin karena orang yang dia suka sedang memperhatikannya. Karena disini banyak yang suka memperhatikan dia jika sedang mengobrol denganku.

"Ngapain?"

"Maen lompat tali!"

"Gak mau."

"Ya makan lah, Riiiinnn!"

"Habis-habisin uang tau gak, Len."

"Aku yang bayarin, deh!"

"Setuju. Jam berapa?" responku cepat.

"Jam... 4?"

"Oke. Mungkin aku sedikit terlambat."

"Kenapa?"

"Rahasia wanita."

Oke, rahasia wanita itu bohong. Aku cuma sedikit malas saja. Aku tidak suka tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

"Mm.. Oke, kutunggu jam 4 di kafe Chocoa."

* * *

 **[Len POV]**

Rin kemana, sih? Sudah jam 4 lewat 15 menit! Aku menunggu Rin didepan kafe Chocoa yang telah disepakati. Aku mengenakan baju lekbong*oke lupakan bahasa nista ini -/-*oranye tua dengan rompi lengan panjang oranye muda dan celana levis selutut longgar.

Pita putih mulai nampak dimata kananku. Rin muncul. Dia memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna kuning pucat bergambar jeruk dengan emoticon yang _kawaii_ dan dengan tulisan berwarna oranye muda 'I Like Orange3'. Dia memakai celana pendek 2 jengkal hitam. Rin juga memakai tas kecil oranye tua dengan resleting bergambar jeruk. Membuat aku setengah lupa caranya bernafas.

"Oh, ha-hai, Rin!" sapaku. Rin menatapku aneh.

"Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Rin. Sial...

"Mungkin panas. Kau pernah kuberi tau, kan?"

"Oh. Begitu.." Rin mendahuluiku masuk kekafe Chocoa. Aku mengikutinya. Kami duduk dimeja _couple_.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Len.

"Boleh?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang traktir."

Tapi, please, jangan yang mahal-mahal karena uang jajan sebulanku dipertaruhkan disini...

"Aku mau waffle jeruk toppingnya jeruk juga, es krim jeruk chocochips porsi besar, dan cookies jeruk vanilla-nya satu." Rin mulai membacakan pesanannya. Dia menyerahkan buku menu padaku.

.

.

Oh.

Kami-sama.

Duitku...

Selamatkanlah uang jajanku...

Menu yang dipesan Rin, mahal-mahal semua.

"A-aku.. Roti pisang bakar (?) aja... Hehe..." pesanku. "Minumnya es teh manis."

"Itu aja, Len?" tanya Rin.

Oh, Rin, jangan bertingkah seakan kau yang membayar semua ini.

"Iya itu saja, aku tidak lapar."

Rin manggut-manggut. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan diantarkan.

"Terima kasih." kataku pada pelayan yang mengantar makanan. Pelayan itu membungkuk.

"Kau sangat suka jeruk, ya?" tanyaku membuka obrolan.

"Ya. Sangat." Rin memotong waffle-nya.

"Aku juga sangat suka pisang."

"Pantas, kau memesan roti pisang."

"Hehe..."

Kami berdiam-diaman.

"Hei, Rin, masih ingat pertanyaanku?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau punya cinta pertama?"

"Ingat."

"Ceritakan! Aku penasaran!"

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

"Penasaran..."

"Aku tidak punya."

Oh yeah. Seperti dugaanku.

"Kau sendiri punya?" tanya Rin.

Jawabannya kau tau!

"Tidak." Aku berbohong. Rin diam.

Setelah selesai, pelayan menghampiri meja kami. Oke, ini horror.

"Semuanya 3500 yen."

 **Deg.** Oh, tolong, sepertiga dari uang jajanku sebulan...

"Ng, pelayan, boleh aku pesan mochi royal jeruknya satu?" pinta Rin.

RIN! WHAT THE―

"Biar saya ambilkan..." Pelayan itu segera kembali kedapur.

"Rin, plis deh, jangan habisin duit jajan aku!" kataku pada Rin.

"Oh, ini pake duit jajanmu, toh." Rin berkata tanpa dosa.

"Tapi gimana ya, udah keburu dipesan." sambungnya.

"Oke, yang tadi terakhir lo, ya..."

Rin mengangguk.

Setelah selesai, tinggal membayar.

"5000 yen."

What? Jadi, mochi tadi 1500 yen? Wajar aja sih, royal... Tadi keliatannya mochinya lembut banget. Tapi, kan...

"Ini..." Aku memberikan pada pelayan uang pas.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali lain kali..." kata si pelayan ramah.

"Makasih ya, Len.." Rin mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Ini pertama kalinya loh, aku makan bareng teman." Rin berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Len tersenyum.

"Kamu suka?"

"Suka." Rin menoleh kepadaku dengan senyumnya. Senyum lebar. Yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Senyumnya sangat manis. Wajahnya benar-benar jadi imut.

CKLIK! Ho-horeeeee! Dapat~

Foto Rin paling kawaii sepanjang masa! Momen langka ini! Harus dipertahaninn!

"Len, jangan potret sembarangan." Rin memasang wajah datarnya.

"Maaf-maaf, ini mau aku hapus." Aku pura-pura mengutak-atik layar ponsel. Padahal layarnya aku matikan. Hahaha.

"Sudah!" kataku pura-pura.

Rin hanya menghela nafas lalu dia kembali jalan.

"Besok, kita keatap lagi, kan?" tanyaku mengejar Rin setelah aku tertinggal cukup jauh olehnya.

Rin mengangguk.

"Len, besok, aku akan melihatkan mataku, bagaimana?" tanya Rin. Wajahnya menatapku. Angin berhembus menimpa wajahnya dan menggerakkan rambut dan pita putihnya. Aku juga menatapnya dengan iris kanan _azure_ -ku.

"Oke, sesuai dengan omonganku, aku akan memperlihatkan milikku juga kalau kau memperlihatkannya." Aku membalas perkataan Rin. Wajah Rin tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang manis, sedikit menyeringai, terpancar kesedihan, sorotan yang tajam tapi anggun... Dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lain kali, traktir aku seperti ini lagi, ya?"

* * *

 **Untuk chapter ini, aku update kilat! Hahaha~**

 **Nih, bocoran, di chapter 5, beberapa(atau mungkin hampir semua) rahasia bakal terungkap.**

 **Tapi kayaknya Mikan bakal update lama , soalnya mau ada ujian #curcol #ditebas**

 **Oke oke...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Favorite, Follow dan Review memengaruhi lama enggaknya Mikan update! (Readers : Dih, kok gituuu?)**

 **Ya, soalnya kan aku mau ujian, kalo kalian mendukung(haha, *plakk*) mungkin setelah ujian Mikan langsung update karena kangen #readers muntah**

 **Pokoknya Review ya~~**

* * *

PREVIEW

Chapter 5. "Ternyata kamu"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Semakin cepat Negatif disingkirkan, semakin baik."

"Ada kelebihan negatif yang kaum positif tidak punya..."

"Dia merasa sangat tertekan, lho, cinta hanya akan mengkhianatimu pada akhirnya."


	5. Chapter 5

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya YAMAHA semakin didepan :v #ditabok**

 **Pokoknya Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Suka, silahkan baca, gak suka, simpel, injek tombol Back, karena tekan sudah terlalu mainstream**

 **Oke, hepi riding (R.I.P ENGLISH)**

 **Maafkan kenistaan saya :'v**

* * *

 **Rubrik Review~~ (~'-')~**

 **To Guest**

 **Keren? Hahaha! Makasih X3  
Buat bunuh-bunuhan, yah, kamu baca aja dulu sendiri '-'**

 **Btw, ini udah dilanjut**

 **To Niori Rue**

 **Mikan juga abis ujian. Sama aku juga, malming cuma bisa menatap Len ketjeh/? didalam layar monitor T_T**

 ***toss  
Maaf, Mikan update chapter ini agak lama. Habis, banyak faktor yang menghalangi Mikan buat buka fanfiction .net *alay*  
**

 **Makasih mau nge-review lagi! \\(^0^)/**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ternyata kamu"

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Sampai dikamar, Rin langsung menaruh kembali tas oranye kecilnya. Dia duduk diranjangnya dan menghela nafas.

"Hhh... Dia pasti positif..." gumam Rin.

"Bagaimana jika bukan? Dia pasti akan langsung kena kutukan." Rin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri lagi.

Ya, mata Rin bukan sekedar mata biasa. Dia memiliki mata merah terang. Positif dan Negatif memilikinya. Bagi manusia biasa yang melakukan kontak mata langsung dengan manusia terpilih―Positif dan Negatif―akan terkena kutukan. Ada yang menjadi batu, ada yang menjadi buta, ada yang menghilang, ada yang mati, dan lain-lain. Intinya, kehadiran Positif Negatif tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada manusia dibumi kecuali penderitaan dan kutukan. Bedanya, Positif lebih beruntung, misalnya memiliki teman, disukai orang, dan lain-lain walaupun dia memakai penutup mata. Sedangkan Negatif, simpel, kebalikan dari Positif.

"Rin! Kaa-san membuat pai jeruuukk!" panggil Kaa-san dari bawah.

"Aku segera kesana." Rin menyahut dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumahan.

"Tadaima." Len membuka sandalnya. Len terdiam.

"Buat apa aku memberi salam jika tidak ada orang dirumah? Haha." Len tertawa getir dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ada aku, kok." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Len. Len menoleh ke depan televisi yang ada 6 meter disamping kanannya.

"Ah, Kaito." gumam Len. Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Besok, kau akan memastikannya, ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya." Len bersandar pada pegangan tangga kiri, berhadapan dengan Kaito dengan jarak 6 meter.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Semakin cepat Negatif disingkirkan, semakin baik."

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya? Rasanya sakit..."

"Kenapa? Uang jajanmu sisa setengah?"

"Bodoh! Bukan itu."

"Ng?" Kaito bergumam tanda bertanya. Bibir Len bergetar.

"A-aku menyukainya..."

Kaito terbelalak. Lalu menyeringai, dan tertawa.

"Hahahaha!"

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Cinta anak muda itu sangat menjijikkan! Haha!"

"Hh, jika terpojok karena tidak pernah merasakan 'cinta' diam saja."

Kaito diam.

"Wah, kau meremehkanku? Jika begitu, aku bisa mengubahmu jadi manusia normal, lho."

"Ubah saja."

"Ohh, kau tidak sayang lagi pada tou-san mu?"

Kini Len yang terdiam.

"Kalau kau jadi manusia biasa, ayahmu akan mati, lho."

"Ayahku memang lebih baik mati." Len bergumam.

"Kenapa aku harus ada didunia ini?" tanya Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin seperti anak-anak normal lain. Bermain, bersosialisasi..."

"Kau bisa melakukan itu, yang tidak bisa melakukan itu hanya negatif." Kaito menyahut.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan kontak tangan dan mata..."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Aku ingin.. berpacaran dengan Rin..."

Kaito tersenyum.

"Pastikan saja, jika dia negatif, kau bisa melakukan kontak tangan dan mata. Hanya dengan dia, dan selamanya dengan dia."

Kaito menghilang. Len menghela nafas berat.

"Dasar iblis..." Len kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Sekolah.

"RI~~N!" panggil Len. Rin menengok kearah Len lalu kembali fokus pada langkahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Keatap jadi kan?" tanya Len.

"Jadi."

Hening.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggaet tubuhmu dibahuku, dasar om-om." sembur Rin.

"Haha, gomen! Hei! Aku bukan om-om!"

"Daripada ribut, tempat minummu jatuh, tuh."

Len menengok kebelakang. Benar saja, tempat minum bergambar pisang miliknya jatuh 6 kaki dibelakangnya. _Kok dia bisa tau? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang._ Len membatin.

Selagi Len memungut tempat minumnya, Rin berjalan duluan meninggalkan Len.

"Ada kelebihan negatif yang kaum positif tidak punya..." gumam Rin.

"Tidak selamanya positif beruntung."

* * *

Atap sekolah. Istirahat.

"Itadakima~su~!" Len membuka sumpitnya dan mengambil tempura dari kotak bento-nya.

"Tumben kau bawa bekal." Rin juga memakan taiyaki yang tadi ia beli dulu dikantin.

"Hng? Yah, tou-sanku bilang, sesekali jadilah anak yang sehat. Ya sudah, akhirnya aku membuat tempura pagi-pagi."

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Bisa dong!"

Rin diam. Len diam. Mereka berdiam-diaman sampai makanan mereka habis.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Len.

"Sudah."

"Lepas penutup matamu."

"Kau dulu."

"Ayo lepas bersama-sama!"

SRAT! Rin dan Len melepas penutup mata putih milik mereka. PAT! Mata merah mereka kini bertatapan.

"Rin..." Len menatap Rin dalam. "... Kau negatif?"

Rin diam. Dia memainkan ikat pinggang yang sedikit menjuntai kebawah disamping kanannya.

"Kau sendiri... Positif?"

"Aku..."

Rin menyeringai. Matanya menatap Len. Senyuman yang sama seperti kemarin saat Rin dan Len makan dikafe. Senyum yang menggambarkan kesedihan.

"Haha, aku akan mati lebih cepat..." kata Rin. "...Lucu."

"Rin, dengar, aku..."

"Len, bunuh aku. Sekarang." Rin mendekatkan dirinya kearah Len. Len sedikit tersentak.

"Sebelum itu, dengarkan aku." Len mendekap Rin. Angin kembali berhembus. Menimpa wajah Rin dan Len yang ada diatap.

"Aku menyukaimu." Len menatap Rin dalam. Iris _azure_ dan merah terang milik Rin terbelalak. Mukanya memerah.

"Apa yang―"

Len memeluk Rin. Rin tersentak. Setelah beberapa saat, Len melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang merah. Wajah Len lebih merah.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.." seru Len.

"Menerima kenyataan kalau kita adalah manusia terpilih membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Apalagi,kalau negatif harus mati. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku sangat bingung..." kata Len lagi. Rin hanya menatap Len.

"Aku baru tau, kalau positif hanya bisa menikah dengan negatif..." kata Rin.

"Da-darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Len.

"Pikiranmu."

"Pikiranku? Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?"

"Hanya pikiranmu, pikiran positif."

"Ja-jadi?"

"Apa ini pernyataan cinta?" tanya Rin. Wajah Len memerah.

"Yah, kau tau, yah, begitulah..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kau membuatku tertarik." Rin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya. Tapi, maaf, cinta pasti akan membuat hati kita semakin sakit.."

Len terdiam.

"Apa kau menolakku?" tanya Len.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi, aku berpikir, **bunuh saja aku**."

Len terbelalak.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Len. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

"Len, dengarkan aku, ya." Rin menghela nafas. "Meskipun kita berpacaran sekarang, lalu menikah nanti, saat besar nanti, kau juga harus membunuhku. Jadi aku berfikir, jika aku dibunuh sekarang, luka dihatimu punya waktu untuk sembuh dan melupakanku."

Len menitikkan air mata dari mata merah terangnya.

"Ri-Rin..." Len menggumam.

"Tidak apa..." seru Rin. "Kalau kau benar menyukaiku, kau tidak ingin aku terus-terusan menderita, kan?"

Len terdiam.

"Tidak apa, waktumu yang tersisa adalah semasa kita hidup."

Len menatap Rin dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya. Rin tersenyum pada Len lalu menitikkan air matanya.

GREP! Len memeluk Rin kembali. Rin membalas pelukan Len.

* * *

"Tadaima." Rin melepas sepatunya.

"Kaito menunggumu diatas." kata Kaa-san Rin. Rin menatap Kaa-san-nya sebentar lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei."

Rin mendelik.

"Apa?" tanya Rin menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

"Hehe, tadi kau ngapain?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Selamat, akhirnya kau mati lebih cepat."

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya."

"Sama-sama."

Rin mengambil lolipop jeruk, memakannya lalu berbaring dikasurnya sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Diam saja." Rin menjawab datar sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Rin berfikir. "Sedikit."

"Sudah puas? Sudah tau, kan, siapa yang jadi lawanmu?"

Rin diam sambil masih mengemut permennya. Tatapannya tetap mengarah pada handphone-nya.

"Dia merasa sangat tertekan, lho, cinta hanya akan mengkhianatimu pada akhirnya."

Rin masih diam.

"Hei, Kaito."

"Apa?" tanya Kaito yang sedari tadi dia memperhatikan poster-poster yang tertempel dikamar Rin.

"Negatif hanya akan mati jika dibunuh positif, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi positif bisa dibunuh oleh manusia biasa."

Rin menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan mati." Rin berkata akhirnya. Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rin.

Rin duduk dikasurnya lalu menatap Kaito dengan seringaiannya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan mengubah sejarah."

* * *

 **Maaf, Mikan update lama! T_T**

 **Tapi, aku udah ngasih tau, kan, kalo bakal update lama?**

 **Btw, Chapter 6 itu Chapter yang terakhir. Jadi, jangan lupa Review yang banyak, favorite and follow *ngemis*  
Kalo iya, Mikan bakal usahain update kilat. Dan kayaknya chapter 6 bakal sedikit lebih banyak...**

 **R2F~~~ *Review Favorite Follow***

* * *

PREVIEW

Chapter 6. "I will change the Rules and be a Legend" ―FINAL CHAPTER―

"Kau tau, semakin hari aku malah merasa kau jadi benci padaku."

"Kau akan melindungiku?"

"Tidak, ini salahku. Seandainya aku yang terlahir sebagai Negatif, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Aku tidak akan mati."


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid bukan milik Mikan**

 **Vocaloid punya YAMAHA semakin didepan :v #ditabok**

 **Pokoknya Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

 **Suka, silahkan baca, gak suka, simpel, injek tombol Back, karena tekan sudah terlalu mainstream**

 **Oke, hepi riding (R.I.P ENGLISH)**

 **Maafkan kenistaan saya :'v**

* * *

 **Balesan untuk Review (~'-')~**

 **To Niori Rue**

 **Ngebunuh Len? :v Uh yah, kamu baca aja. Ini chap terakhir, jadi kamu pasti bakal nemu jawabannya.  
** **Yosh, makasih udah nyemangatin Mikan. -w-**

 **Makasih juga kamu udah jadi pe-review setia aku \:v/ *apasih?***

 **To Uzumaki Himeka**

 **Blog? Aku gak punya blog '_'  
Pengen sih bikin blog, tapi gak tau gimana caranya. Yang pake nickname Mikan di Indonesia ini banyak, jadi mungkin orang lain. ;A; *aku pengen bikin blog***

 **Ceritanya keren? Makasih XD  
Ribet, ya? Wah, maaf, Mikan bakal berusaha make kata-kata yang mudah dimengerti. Maaf ya~**

 **Untuk happy ending, yah, kamu baca aja dulu, oke?**

 **Gak kok, gak ngelantur, makasih kritikannya, Mikan terbantu :)  
Makasih juga udah mau ngereview! \^O^/**

 **To Rika Miyake**

 **Kamu mau bikin ff Rin x Len juga? Woo, aku semangatin deh! Kalo sempet, nanti aku baca fict punyamu! /'0'/**

 **Ini udah Mikan update, maaf ya kalo lama..**

 **Review fictmu? Umm.. Oke, aku bakal menyempatkan waktuku *apasih?***

 **Makasih mau review~**

 **To Furusawa Aika**

 **Iya, dia bakal ngerubah sejarah.  
Keren katamu? Makasih banyak XD**

 **Kamu linglung? Kenapa? Ceritanya susah dimengerti? Atau tata bahasanya merepotkan? Maafin Mikan, ya ;_;  
**

 **Makasih mau review**

 **To sarah . maula . 1**

 **Iya chapter ini The Last Naruto Shippuden *woi*  
Ini udah diapdet/? maaf kalo lama,,,**

 **Btw, kenapa kamu sedih?**

 **To rechan**

 **Aww juga/?**

 **hai, wah, kenapa kamu gak bisa akses internet?  
Kamu nunggu ya? Ini chapter terakhirnya, jadi gak perlu nunggu lagi dong! :)**

 **Kalo endingnya bagus, entahlah. Aku gak bisa menilai tentang hasil karyaku sendiri.**

 **Makasih mau ngereview lagi!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I will change the Rules and be a Legend"

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**

Jika aku terus-terusan menderita, lebih baik aku membuat semua orang juga menderita. Jika aku akan mati dengan menyedihkan, aku juga akan membuat semua orang mati dengan menyedihkan.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Rin."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku mendongak.

"Len."

Len menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku bawa cake, lho!" katanya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau akan berbagi denganku, kah?" tanyaku pada Len.

"Tidak!" Len cemberut.

"Oh."

"Aku tidak akan membagi kue bagianku, tapi aku akan memberikanmu kue yang satunya lagi."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Seperti biasa, kita akan keatap kan?"

"Iya."

Len bersorak. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku harus membantu Luki! Daaahh!" Len melambaikan tangannya. Aku tidak merespons dan kembali membaca bukuku.

Nikmati waktumu, Len...

* * *

Istirahat, aku dan Len menuju atap. Dia mengoceh banyak dan aku tetap diam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang itu?" tanya Len padaku setelah ia bercerita panjang lebar.

"Yah, kurasa dia hanya menuruti apa yang harus ia turuti." Aku menatapnya lalu kembali memakan cake yang Len berikan untukku.

Len menatapku aneh.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tau, semakin hari aku malah merasa kau jadi benci padaku." kata Len.

"Bukannya aku pernah memberitahumu kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Len blushing.

"A-ah, ya.. Jadi.. Apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Aku menatapnya. Lalu kembali memperhatikan kotak bentoku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu..."

Len melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum lega.

"Haa~h, syukurlah!" katanya riang.

"Len.."

"Ng?"

"Sore nanti, kita bertemu dibelakang sekolah. Aku tunggu disana."

Len terdiam. Dia bergidik.

"Di-disitu kan tempatnya sangat gelap. Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja. A-aku takut..." Len mengakui kalau dia seorang 'penakut' jika berhadapan dengan kegelapan.

"Kan ada aku."

"Harusnya, laki-laki yang melindungi perempuan, bukan perempuan yang melindungi laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang menungguku duluan."

Len bergidik.

"A-aaa! O-oke, kau tunggu aku. Janji kau akan melindungiku?" Len mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Aku terdiam. 'Janji kau akan melindungiku?' ? Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya, Len..

"Janji. Hanya melindungimu dari kegelapan." balasku.

Jari kelingking kami saling mengikat. Len tersenyum. Aku membalasnya.

"Ingat, aku hanya melindungimu dari kegelapan. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika nanti kau kenapa-kenapa." Aku memperingatkan.

"Oke-oke. Jika nanti ada apa-apa, aku yang akan melindungimu. Tenang saja~" seru Len.

Aku terdiam.

"Kau akan melindungiku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku adalah _Gentleman_!" jawabnya bangga.

"Kalau kita dewasa nanti, walau Negatif harus dibunuh, kau akan menggantikanku untuk mati menderita?"

 **Deg.** Len terdiam. Air keringatnya menetes dari keningnya.

"Ah, itu.. Aku selalu ingin agar tidak ada yang mati diantara kita.." gumam Len.

Aku diam.

"Walau aku tau, itu tidak mungkin karena kau akan meninggalkanku lebih dulu suatu saat nanti."

"Kaito menjamin hidupku, kalau aku hanya akan bisa dibunuh oleh Positif. Aku tidak akan bisa dibunuh oleh siapapun kecuali Positif. Jadi, **kaulah yang harus membunuhku**." Aku menatap Len.

Mata Len menyipit. Oh, aku tau seberapa sakitnya hatimu.

"Hidupku rumit.." gumam Len.

"Hidupku menyedihkan dan rumit..." tambahku. Len menghela nafas. Tampaknya dia mengerti.

"Ya, aku tau.. Maafkan aku." katanya.

"Buat apa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

"Tidak, ini salahku. Seandainya aku yang terlahir sebagai Negatif, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

Aku terdiam.

"Seandainya kita berdua adalah Positif..." gumamku.

"Kalau begitu takdirnya, kita tidak bisa bersama-sama bukan?" katanya.

Ya, dia benar, sih. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, jalani hidup seperti yang sudah terjadi saja..." kataku.

* * *

Sore harinya, aku menunggu Len. Aku membawa sebuah tas kecil.

Jam 17.22. Len belum datang. Anak itu! Aku tidak suka menunggu lama-lama. Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, dia datang.

"Ah, kau menunggu lama Rin?" tanya Len. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku baru sampai." jawabku.

"Kau bohong, kan?" Oke, aku ketahuan.

"Nah, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Len. Tangannya ia masukkab kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Apa kau... menyayangiku?" tanyaku. Len tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja!" katanya yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau berkorban apa saja untukku?"

Len menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya menyelidik. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Dengan cepat, aku mengambil pisau yang ada didalam tas kecilku dan menyerang Len.

SSET!

Len terkejut(baca: sangat terkejut). Dia refleks menghindar.

"Ri-rin..." lirihnya menatapku tidak percaya. Mata biru azureku berkilat-kilat. Senyum manis yang kusunggingkan berubah mendatar. Pandanganku memandangnya dengan serius.

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan?" Pupil mata azure Len mengecil.

"Aku tidak akan mati." Aku menahan pisauku. Aku berdiri berhadapan dengan Len. Len menatapku terkejut.

"Negatif hanya bisa dibunuh oleh Positif, dan Positif bisa dibunuh siapa saja tak terkecuali Negatif. Kalau sejarah mengatakan Negatif harus mati ditangan Positif, aku akan mengubahnya. Aku akan membalikkannya." Aku mendekat kearahnya dan mengayunkan pisauku.

 **BATS**. Len menghindar lagi. Dia berkeringat. Aku terus menyerangnya dan dia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Ada rasa takut terpancar diwajahnya.

"Rin! Hentikan!" katanya.

"Tidak." Aku berkata singkat. Len mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pisau.

"Kau akan melawanku?" tanyaku menyeringai kearah Len. Len memegang pisau dengan kedua tangannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hentikan Rin... Aku.. Suka kamu.. Jangan membuatku melawanmu..." kata Len.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, ayo lawan aku. Kau tidak ingin kan, melihatku terus-terusan begini?"

"Bukan begini caranya. Ayo kita menjalani hidup normal seperti dulu."

"Normal?" ulangku. "Kau bilang kehidupan 'Normal'? Aku selalu dibenci, dihindari, bahkan orang yang ingin berteman denganku mereka hanya berpura-pura!"

Len tersentak.

"Maksudmu, aku berpura-pura..?" ulang Len.

"Yang ingin menjadi temanku bukan kau saja. Kau tau Hatsune Miku?" tanyaku.

Len mengangguk sambil tetap berwaspada memegang pisaunya.

"Dia ingin menjadi temanku hanya karena kasihan padaku. Kau pasti kesal, kan, dipandang menyedihkan oleh orang-orang? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul dikepalaku. Apa aku semenyedihkan itu? Apa aku selemah itu? Apa aku seburuk itu? Apa aku sekasihan itu?"

Len terdiam.

"Selanjutnya IA. Dia lemah dalam Matematika dan IPA sedangkan aku sangat unggul dalam kedua bidang pelajaran itu. Dia pernah bilang 'Kagene-san, kau sangat manis. Aku.. Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?'. Aku sedikit senang saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, setelah aku mengetahui niatnya hanya untuk memanfaatkanku, aku sangat marah. Apa aku senaif itu? Apa aku sebodoh itu? Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Seperti itulah, aku sudah bertekad." Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum Len muncul dalam hidupku.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Len. Aku tersenyum.

"Mereka semua sama saja." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Sampai kau datang, aku pikir kau sama dengan yang lain. Tapi mengetahui niatmu yang tulus ingin berteman denganku, aku mulai menerima kenyataan itu perlahan-lahan. Niat penasaran yang membawamu ingin jadi temanku. Faktor bahwa aku memiliki mata merah yang bisa mengutuk orang-orang yang melihatnya juga memengaruhi hubungan pertemananku dengan anak-anak yang lain..."

Aku terisak. Len menenang. Kelihatannya dia ikut sedih. Dia mendekatkan dirinya kearahku. Seakan tidak peduli kalau dia harus dibunuh. Pisaunya telah ia jatuhkan ketanah. Ia mendekapku lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku di ehem _dadabidang_ ehem-nya.

"Jangan takut. Aku pasti akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Sekarang, dan untuk selamanya..." katanya mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku menangis dipelukan Len lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Rin, sebenarnya.. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Len.

 **JLEB.**

"Aku sayang kamu." Aku menatap Len dalam jarak tubuh kami hanya beberapa senti.

Mata Len terbelalak. Rasa nyeri didada kirinya membuat ia agak sulit mengeluarkan kata-katanya dari mulutnya. Ia melihat kearah luka tusuk yang mengenai tepat ke jantungnya. Darah.

"Rin..." katanya lirih.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku menyayangimu, Len.." Aku menyeka air mataku.

Len tersenyum.

"Hehe... Jadi.. kau memutuskan.. untuk jadi jomblo abadi, ya...?" ledeknya.

Aku hanya menatapnya. Bingung. Antara sedih, atau senang? Mana yang lebih banyak aku rasakan?

"Kau telah mengubah sejarah... Jadi... Negatif dan Positif selanjutnya... akan berperang. Tidak menentu... siapa yang akan hidup dan mati..." Len jatuh terduduk. Aku ingin menjulurkan tanganku untuk menolongnya tapi hatiku berkata tidak. Dia memegangi dada kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Rin.. Sampai pada suatu... saat kau akan.. mati, aku.. akan menunggumu..." Len menyentuh pipi kiriku. "Haha.. Tapi.. Siapa yang akan membunuhmu...? Kelihatannya, aku... tidak akan bisa.. hh.. bertemu.. lagi dengan... mu, ya...?"

Aku memeluk Len sekali lagi dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Maafkan aku..."

Len agak kaget tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan balik memelukku.

"Katakan pada dunia... hhh, kau.. telah berhasil..." katanya. Tangan Len mulai turun dari punggungku. Badannya seakan bunga yang layu, ia jatuh. Matanya terpejam dan dia tersenyum.

"Rin... Aku.. Suka.. Kamu.."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, nafasnya benar-benar berhenti.

"Len... Aku.. Akan menyusulmu..."

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

"Tadaima." Rin melepas sepatunya. Nada bicaranya masih serak menandakan ia habis menangis.

"Rin, ada apa?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Rin tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang menghampirinya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Kau habis menangis." Lily menarik tangan Rin. Rin berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Lily. Ia menatap Lily dengan sorotan tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Rin melepas pegangan tangan Lily dengan keras dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sampai dikamar, Rin melihat Kaito sedang duduk dijendelanya yang terbuka lebar.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat!"

"Baik, terima kasih. Sekarang, pergilah."

"Kau nekat juga melakukannya. Tapi akhirnya kau berhasil juga."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata itu? Kau tau, aku jadi merasa kalau kau menyukaiku."

Kaito tersedak―entah karena apa.

"Hah? Menyukaimu?"

Rin menyeringai.

"Benar juga, mana mungkin kau menyukaiku? Kau kan tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta."

Kaito diam.

"Sudah pergi sana." Rin mengusir Kaito.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Kaito segera melompat dan hilang.

"Cih, merepotkan..." gerutu Rin.

* * *

Berminggu-minggu kursi yang ada didepan Rin―kursi Len―kosong. Rin sedikit menyesalinya dan berharap Len akan datang menemuinya dan selalu mengajaknya ngobrol dengan tingkahnya yang bodoh. Tapi Rin tau, Len tidak akan pernah kembali dan itu semua karena tekad nekatnya sendiri.

Rin menghela nafas. Banyak yang membicarakan 'Kemana perginya Len?'. Soal mayatnya, yah, Kaito yang mengurusnya. Dan hilangnya Len menjadi topik terhangat diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Istirahat, Rin mengambil kotak bentonya dan setengah melamun. Kakinya melangkah sendiri membawanya keatap. Rin duduk ditempat biasa ia dan Len makan bersama. Rin tersadar.

"Untuk apa aku kesini?" gumamnya.

" _Rin, kau akan menyusulku, kan?"_

Hah! Suara Len.. batin Rin. Rin mulai takut dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran yang menakutkan dari kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau kembali kesisiku, Len. Jika tidak, maka aku yang akan menyusulmu kesana."

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan sejak kepergian Len. Cukup sepi, sehingga Rin jadi semakin pendiam dan pemurung.

Saat Sabtu paginya, Rin merebahkan diri dikasur dan membaca _Shoujo Manga_ favoritenya yang telah dibaca ulang ribuan kali. Rin selalu disuruh menabung untuk membeli Manga oleh Lily.

Rin merasa seseorang mengawasinya lewat jendela.

"Kaito, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Masuklah." Rin berkata bosan tanpa menengok kearah 'objek' yang ada diluar jendela.

Kaito memasuki ruangan Rin dan duduk dikursi oranye yang dekat dengan jendela.

"Hei." Kaito memanggil.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah, atas keberhasilanmu mengubah sejarah yang sudah tertulis sejak dulu. Ini adalah keuntungan bagi kaum Negatif."

"Kau telat 2 bulan."

"Benar, karena aku selalu sibuk."

"Terserah."

Rin dan Kaito saling berdiam-diaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hadiahnya?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau mau, jadi, aku menyiapkan yang lebih baik. Sebutkan 1 permintaanmu."

Rin berfikir. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus...

"Sebenarnya aku punya 2 permintaan." Rin menjawab.

"Baik, baik. Aku bermurah hati dan akan memberimu 2 permintaan."

"Yang pertama, aku boleh tau kan, siapa orang yang kau cintai?"

Kaito diam. Dia menelan ludahnya.

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Yang kedua?"

"Aku..." Rin sedikit ragu mengucapkannya tapi, hatinya memaksanya mengatakannya.

"...Ingin menyusul Len."

Kaito membulatkan matanya.

"Aku yakin, kau juga bisa membunuh Negatif, kan?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin menyusulnya, sesuai dengan cara dia dibunuh olehku."

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan segera bersiap.

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu... Aku akan menunjukkan seberapa rasa sakit yang ditanggung Len saat itu.."

Kaito menuju kearah Rin dengan cepat dan...

 **JLEB.** Pisaunya menancap didada kiri Rin.

Oh, sakit.. Ya, memang sakit... Tapi, Rin harus menanggungnya juga. Darah keluar disudut mulut Rin.

"Orang yang kucintai saat ini adalah kau." Kaito berbicara pada Rin yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

Rin menatap Kaito. Dia.. mencintaiku...? batinnya tidak percaya. Rin jatuh terduduk dan badannya ditahan Kaito. Badannya ada dalam dekapan Kaito. Mereka terduduk dilantai kamar Rin.

"Perkataanmu 2 bulan lalu benar. Aku mencintaimu."

Rin terengah-engah lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... sudah menyukaiku..." kata Rin lemah.

"Aku ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kali..." Kaito menitikkan air matanya. Rin menggeleng.

"Jangan... Kehangatan terakhirku adalah... yang diberikan Len... Kau jangan menghapusnya dengan... kehangatanmu..."

Kaito menangis. Orang licik yang Rin tau selama ini akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya setelah ini jadi..."

GREP! Kaito memeluk Rin. Tangan Rin terangkat. Menyentuh punggung Kaito―Rin membalas pelukan Kaito.

"Aku mengharagai.. ini.." kata Rin. Badannya melemah.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi... memberiku 1 bonus hadiah..." Rin berkata dengan suara yang kecil.

"Bonus...?" ulang Kaito.

"Ya, kau memelukku, itu hadiah.. juga... Terima kasih, hei.. Kaito.." Rin memejamkan matanya. Tangannya berubah jadi dingin. Kaito menyandarkan Rin pada lengan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Rin erat mencoba memberikan kehangatan. Kaito menitikkan air matanya.

" _Len... Tunggu, ya.. Aku sedang menyusulmu..."_

* * *

 **[Rin POV]**

Cahaya terang menerpa wajahku. Kesilauan, aku menutupi mataku dengan lengan kananku. Setelah beradaptasi dengan cahaya beberapa saat, aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Woah, ini indah.. Aku tidak percaya kalau ini adalah alam setelah kematian.

Aku melihat seseorang. Dia diikat ponytail. Memakai baju putih lengan sesiku dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Dia sedang menyiram bunga berkelopak kuning. Mirip Len. Hanya saja, warna mata kirinya adalah azure, sama seperti mata kanannya.

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan―

Aku berlari menuju sebuah sungai yang mengalir.

Kedua mataku.. Azure! Aku tertawa. Aku memerhatikan bajuku. Aku memakai baju oblong putih dan celana pendek 1 setengah jengkal hitam.

Aku menghampiri orang itu.

"Hei..." panggilku. Dia menoleh. Len.

Mata Len membulat. Kedua matanya sama sepertiku, azure.

"Kau menunggu lama?" tanyaku. Len menjatuhkan keranjang airnya.

"Rin..." lirihnya. Ia mendekat kearahku. Dihadapanku ia meraba wajahku. "Aku tidak mimpi, kan?"

"Len, aku kembali.." Aku tersenyum. Len tersenyum dengan tatapan mata yang sangat kusukai―tatapan hangat yang sedikit sayu dan memancarkan perhatian.

"Selamat datang kembali, Rin..." Len mencium keningku.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Dua orang sedang bertatapan.

"Lui.. Kau.. Negatif?"

"Kau sendiri, Ring, kau.. Positif?"

Lui dan Ring bertatapan.

"Sore nanti, temui aku digudang sekolah. Aku akan membunuhmu, Lui."

"Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu."

"Hee, kau tidak tau, ya, Negatif itu harus dibunuh!"

"Kagene Rin mengubah sejarahnya, jadi, aku bisa membunuhmu. Negatif hanya bisa dibunuh oleh Positif, sedangkan Positif bisa dibunuh oleh siapa saja tak terkecuali Negatif. Hh, Ring, hidupmu menyedihkan, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, kita duel nanti. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan terbunuh!"

"Siapa takut?"

* * *

 **Uwaaahh... Mikan malu banget! (/|||||\\)**

 **Aku ngerasa chapter ini Fail banget! Gak ada bagus-bagusnya!**

 **Endingnya ancur... T_T**

 **Ah, ya udahlah... Ini Chapter akhir, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.**

 **Baca juga fict Mikan yang lain ya!**

 **Jangan lupa R2F~**


End file.
